The New and Improved Kenken
by Switch
Summary: *TWO CHAPTERS ADDED* Sequel to The Truth About Kenken. Reead that before you read this or you won't understand anything. What happens after Ken moves back with his father? Ken/Ran
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
It had turned out that my Dad was completely and totally LOADED and I proceeded to have cash to burn if I wanted to. I didn't want to take advantage of my Dad, though, even though he had most certainly taken advantage of me when I was young.  
  
We had a large house in the country and we had horses. Horses! I got to ride my horse, Ixion (yes, I love FFX) all over the rice fields my father owned.  
  
He hired a psychiatrist to help me with the whole suicide thing and we became a real family. As soon as I finish my schooling and go to college, he says he'll make me vice president of his company, Kinzoku Incorperated.   
  
Of course, all of this meant a drastic change to my wardrobe. My cotton t-shirts and baggy jeans were mostly replaced with dress shirts, blazers, and slacks. I had considered getting my ear pierced, but all of the other Weiss guys had had their ears pierced and I wanted to do something unique. You'll have to wait to find out what I did! ^_~  
  
I've been e-mailing Omi and I've been talking to Yoji on the phone, but it seems as though Aya's avoiding me or something.  
  
I haven't seen any of them in about a year. I've finally finished my high school education though, so I get a chance to see the soon. I was planning a surprise visit this weekend if Dad'll let me.  
  
I love my Dad so much. He's so different than what I remember. There's not a drop of alcohol in our entire house, he goes to sleep and wakes up at decent hours, and he's never stressed out any more. It seems as though all he wants to do is be with me. We visit Mom's grave together every Sunday. I can finally go there without crying, but it took me a while.  
  
I actually feel like a real human-being now. I'm not lost or alone or dirty. I don't hate myself any more. Dr. Hasaka, my psychiatrist said that for someone to love me, I must first love myself. As lame as that sounds, I think it's true and that's why I want to see Aya. Now that actually believe I'm worth more than the cost of my shoelaces (which are actually pretty expensive), maybe he will, too.  
  
It's pathetic, I know, but even after the way he treated me and the way he's avoiding me, I still love him.  
  
Maybe now that I'm not a total head-case, he can love me back. 


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh heavily, trying to muster up the courage to open the door. There were still girls everywhere, but now some boys. Not much had changed, I guess. It felt weird, seeing them, dressed the way I was. I had on black dress slacks, black dress shoes, and a green cotton dress shirt that my image consultant had said brought out my eyes.  
  
Yes, I have an image consultant. Blame my father.  
  
I bit my lip and opened the door, stepping inside cautiously. Omi was surrounded by girls and Yoji was flirting with some woman. A girl who I guessed was Aya's sister was sitting at the cash register, helping a long line of boys pay for the flowers they held in their hands. I didn't see Aya anywhere. Maybe that was a good thing and I could surprise him later.  
  
Omi had his back turned to me and I used it to my advantage. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and waited.  
  
"Just a secong, miss," he said quickly, not really looking at me and turning back to the girl he was talking to. I smirked when he froze and looked back at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hi, Omi," I said quietly.  
  
"KEN!!" he shouted and glomped onto me, wrapping his arms around my neck and holding on tightly. "Ken, we've missed you SO MUCH! We don't know how we got by when you left! How have you been?! You look great!"  
  
"Omi, I can't breathe," I gasped, causing him to let go of me. Yoij had walked over after he heard Omi's shouts and hugged me loosely around the waist.  
  
"Look at you," he chuckled with a grin, "All shnazzied up. What has that father of yours done to you?"  
  
"He made me go back to school. I'll be going to college and majoring in business in two months," I repiled with a grin. I had purposely neglected telling them this because I wanted to see their faces, and boy were they great. Their eyes were huge and Omi hugged me again telling me how great that was.   
  
Some of the girls who had been admirers of mine started talking to me. i was polite, but dear GOD, those girls got annoying. Aya's sister was looking at me curiously before Yoji walked over and said somehting to her. I couldn't help but wonder where Aya was.  
  
"Hey, Omi, where's Aya?" I asked softly once I'd gotten away from the girls and Omi had a spare second.  
  
"She's right over there."  
  
"No, I mean, my Aya," I corrected.  
  
"Oh," Omi said, "He's Ran now. Aya is his sister's name. It's kind of hard now, but you get used to it. He's picking up some peat soil from the store a few blocks away. He should be home soon. Do you want to go downstairs and I'll send him down?"  
  
I nodded and quickly made my escape, avoiding the fan girls. Downsatirs was exactly the same except they'd gotten a new couch. Fortunately, the TV still had satellite and I was able to watch the soccer game; Venezuela against Brazil. Very exciting.  
  
So I was laying there, stretched out on the couch, without shoes because they were uncomfortable, dammit! I heard Him walking down the steps. I smiled.  
  
"Is there a reason you've been avoiding me, Ran? I've called more times than I can count and you're never here for some reason," I said lightly, flipping through the channels because commercials were on.  
  
"You came back." he whispered.  
  
"I told you I'd visit. When I said I loved you I meant it and I don't abandon the people I love," I replied, getting slightly worried. Was he mad at me? I didn't want him to be mad at me. God, if he said one wrong word, it would undo months of therapy, but he didn't know that. I did and I was scared. I knew that I couldn't help but go back to where I started if he didn't want me.  
  
He silently walked over and sat next to my hip. My shirt had fallen in a way that left and inch or so of bare skin between it and my pants. I liked that I looked a little bit seductive without looking slut. I just looked... natural, in my opinion. I liked that thought. Natural.  
  
"You still love me?" he said softly, "After the things I said and called you and accused you of-"  
  
"Silly Ran. Love isn't about what you do. It's about who you are. I love who you are. I love you."  
  
He looked down at me, my face resting in my palm that was proppped up by me elbow. I felt like saying 'don't hate me because I'm beautiful,' or something of that sort. I had gained a lot more confidence during the year I'd been gone, but I wanted Ran to make the first move. I was a little afraid of him finding my piercings.(Yes, I had more than one.) What would he think of them? What if he thoughts piercings were gross? What if it was a major turn-off for him? What if-  
  
My thoughts ended when he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I moaned into his warm mouth. It had been a year since I'd received a kiss from him, and believe me when I say that's way too long.  
  
He put his hands behind my head and pulled it closer (surprisingly not noticing one of my piercings. If you guessed tongue, you were right. Now try for the other!), stradling my thighs as he did. He used one of my hands to grab his hip and his should with the other. I was in Heaven. I didn't want it to ever end. I wanted him to make love to me right there on the couch.  
  
No one had ever made love to me, but I definately wasn't a virgin. There's a large difference between fucking and making love. Fucking is when you use someone else's body to get pleasure for yourself. Making love is when you give yourself to someone for their pleasure and your own pleasure is just an added bonus. By that definition, I suppose I have given myself to people, but never entirely willingly. I wanted Ran to make love to me.  
  
"Ken," he whispered against my lips before moving down my jaw and moving up to suck on my earlobe. I had to struggle to keep form screaming his name at the top of my lungs. He was so amazing. No one had ever made me feel that way before.  
  
He moved his lips down, kissing and sucking the taught muscles of my neck as he did. I could feel his arousal rubbing against my hip as he began unbuttoning my shirt. One sleeves slid off my shoulder as I layed flat on my back. He kissed down my chest, coming to my nipple and-  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Ken, what the Hell is that?"  
  
"It is a metallic blue hoop with a black bead on it," I replied.  
  
"I can see that. Why is it going through your nipple?"  
  
I ran my hands through his hair as he stared at my piercing and didn't make eye contact.  
  
"I wanted to do something that I had never done before. I wanted to be different from the way I was before, but still be... me. The me inside that nobody bothered to find, the me I wasn't able to be back then, the me that I am now, the me that I acutally like. I like me and me includes a little hoop through my nipple. I was hoping you could like that me, too."  
  
I sounded like my psychiatrist, but maybe it would make him accept my nipple-ring. He was running his fingertips over it and it felt amazing. I moaned slightly and he frowned slightly.  
  
"What does it do?" he asked, staring at it.  
  
"Well, it normally just sits there, but I've been told it heightens sensitivity. I don't really know since I haven't slept with anyone since I left here."  
  
Ran cocked his head, then bent down slightly and brushed his lower lip against it. I moaned loudly before he took it into his mouth and used his tongue to wiggle the hoop. God, I was PURRING for crying out loud.  
  
His lips smirked around my nuben (hehe, that's a funny word. sorry, i'm being stupid ^_^) and he finished unbuttoning my shirt, then moved down to my pants. I held my breath as he undid the first button, lowered the zipper, then stuck his hand-  
  
OH FUCK, YES!!  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Sorry for cutting it off there, but I had to keep it R for the people who read the first one, but aren't old enough to read NC-17. If I get enough complaints, I'll be sure to write a separate part. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It had been amazing, feeling him inside of me. Usually I felt dirty after doing so, but nothing had ever felt so clean before in my life. I wanted to have him inside of me forever, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. Eventually I would have to return to my father while Ran stayed in Tokyo.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ran asked from where he was laying against my chest and toying with the hoop through my right nipple. I think he liked it and that made me smile.  
  
"You and how incredibly wonderful you are," I replied, sounding like a crummy romance novel.  
  
Ran glanced at his watch, which was the only item of clothing he was wearing unless you counted his necklace. I recognized it as the one I had sent to him when I had gone on vacation to Washington D.C. It was simple, but elegant, made of strands of black, red, silver, and a shimmery white woven together and accenting the color of his skin. It was perfect.  
  
"The shop closes soon." he muttered sleepily. I grinned and played with one of his eartails.   
  
"Good. I'm taking all of you out to dinner. I know this little Italian place. The owner works with my father so I know we'll get good service."  
  
"Italian?"  
  
"Dad takes me everywhere, Ran." I told him excitedly, happy that I could finally tell him all the stuff I had done since he had been avoiding me, " I've been all over Europe and Asia and South America and the United States. I love travelling, but I can't stand African food. It's different everytime, even if you order the same thing over and over. I've learned so much and my psychiatrist said it's good for me to try new things, so whatever, you know? Have you ever had fettucine alfredo? It's absolutely divine."  
  
"Divine?"  
  
I had started using the word a while back when I met Mrs. Hicks from Great Britain. She said it suited me and I started using it as soon as I learned the Japanese version. Dad had helped me brush up on my English and learn several other languages, mostly Europian.  
  
Ran seemed surprised when I told him this, not knowing that I had always had an affinity for languages. There were so many things he didn't know about me. There were so many things I didn't know about him, but I wanted to know everything. That reminded me...  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you avoid me for so long?"  
  
He sighed, running the tips of his fingers up and down my side, making me shiver, "I knew you had a lot of stuff to deal with and I'd probably say something stupid and screw it all up. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
"Well," I sighed. "You did, kind of. But. you had good intentions, so I guess it's ok..."  
  
"Hey, guys, you ok down there?" Yoji shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"We're fine, Yotan! Give us a minute and we'll go out for dinner, k?" I shouted, then added, "My treat!"  
  
"Fine!" he shouted and shut the door.   
  
I grinned as Ran and I separated and started dressing. Ran was mine. All mine...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
*Sorry for the abrupt ending to this chapter, but I'm leaving so and I wanted to post it. I promise to add more soon! 


End file.
